


В пятницу / It's Friday

by fandom ZhopAss 2020 (ZhopAss), Red_Box



Category: Little Britain
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Co-workers, Crush, Embedded Audio, Fanart, Gen, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Office, Pre-Slash, Rare Pairings, Slice of Life, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhopAss/pseuds/fandom%20ZhopAss%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Red_Box
Summary: Британия-Британия-Британия! (с) По пятницам дресс-код менее строг даже в личном офисе премьер-министра... — но не до такой же степени! ;  (альтернативное саммари: когда уже не знаешь, как ещё намекнуть своему слишком респектабельному боссу, что не прочь замутить).Britain Britain Britain! (c) On Fridays the dress-code is less strict even in the PM's private office - but not too THIS extent! (alternative summary: when you don't know how else to hint your gorgeous boss that you're not at all against to have some real fun with him!)(10% жопы)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	В пятницу / It's Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Источником вдохновения артеру послужила главная музыкальная тема из заставки скетч-шоу Little Britain (см. приведённые в работе ролики). Видеоряд канонный, музыка канонная - из музыки и видео выгоды не извлекаем, ни на что не претендуем, только наслаждаемся.  
> Наш только арт.

**MUSIC IN / музыкальная тема заставка**

**EXT./INT. NO. 10 DOWNING STREET / экстерьер резиденции премьер-министра на Даунинг-стрит, 10  
V.O.**

 _Inside 10 Downing Street the Prime Minister is having a meeting with one of his aides...  
(закадровый голос) Обычное совещание премьер-министра с одним из личных ассистентов..._

  


**MUSIC OUT / музыкальная тема титры**

**Author's Note:**

> Вики про праздник: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/No_Pants_Day  
> Проходит в первую пятницу мая с 2000 года


End file.
